falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Alcohol
Scotch Vodka Whiskey Wine |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Absinthe Battle Brew (Irradiated) beer Moonshine Rum & Nuka (Irradiated) Scotch/Jake Juice Sierra Madre martini Vodka (Large) wasteland tequila (Irradiated/Dixon's) whiskey (Drugged) wine |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =(Ice cold) beer Bobrov's Best moonshine Bourbon Dirty Wastelander (Ice cold) Gwinnett ale (Ice cold) Gwinnett brew (Ice cold) Gwinnett lager (Ice cold) Gwinnett pale (Ice cold) Gwinnett pilsner (Ice cold) Gwinnett stout Rum Vodka Whiskey (Poisoned) wine (Ice cold) Nuka-Bombdrop (Ice cold) Nuka-Cola Dark |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Beer Blackwater Brew Bourbon Cranberry moonshine Dirty Wastelander New River red ale Nuka-Cola Dark Nukashine Oak Holler Lager Old Possum Pickaxe Pilsner Rodgers' Reserve beer Rum Vodka Whiskey Wine |game7 =FO76WA |articles7 =Ballistic Bock Firecracker whiskey High Voltage Hefe Hoppy Hunter IPA Lead champagne Lead champagne Bellini Lead champagne Mimosa Mountain honey Nukashine Rad ant lager Tick blood tequila Tick blood tequila margarita Tick blood Tequila Sunrise White Russian |game8 =FOT |articles8 =Beer Booze Gamma Gulp beer Roentgen rum Rot gut XXXXXBeer }} Various forms of alcohol appear in all games of the ''Fallout'' series. Overview Alcoholic beverages have been available throughout the ''Fallout'' series in varying forms. In the "classic" set of games — Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel — alcohol served little purpose, providing no obviously beneficial effects, and being useful only under certain, limited circumstances. In later games this was changed; alcoholic beverages in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4 all provide both beneficial and negative effects. Fallout: New Vegas, in particular, places extra emphasis on whiskey through the Whiskey Rose companion perk, essentially turning the item into a combat chem while the perk is active. Types * Beer, one of the oldest alcoholic drinks brewed from cereal grains. Examples Absinthe Absinthe is a green, highly alcoholic beverage derived from wormwood, fennel, aniseed and other herbs. Alcohol-Z Alcohol-Z is a non-alcoholic synthetic beverage, made only in Vault City.The Chosen One: "{149}{}{What synthesized alcohols do you have?}" Vault City bartender: "{153}{}{We have synthetic derivatives H and T, and we recently brewed an extremely popular mixture, "Alcohol-Z," which has a rich pseudo micro-brewery flavor. Each is modestly priced at twenty dollars a glass.}" (Vccoubar.msg) Essentially, there is no real "Alcohol-Z" item, as the dialogue option does nothing except give $20 to the bartender and increase your "drinking" stat for the purposes of the perks. Atomic cocktail A novelty drink mixer shaped like a rocket ship, with a black logo on one side with the words "atomic cocktail" surrounding an atom. When consumed, the player is resistant to fire and energy weapon damage. Battle Brew Battle brew is a potent concoction made from vodka, mutated cave fungi, and Salient Green. The mixture has no Charisma bonus, but the drinker will be healed and be given greater resistance to injury. Booze This generic and nonspecific form of alcohol can be found or purchased throughout the Wasteland and most notably, in consolidated communities and settlements. Bourbon A type of whiskey made specifically from corn mash. It is apparently served in Broken Hills.Elmo: "{113}{}{Geez...one bourbon, one scotch, and one beer, and suddenly I'm in jail.}" (HCELMO.MSG) Dirty Wastelander A Dirty Wastelander is a cocktail made my mixing whiskey, Nuka-Cola, and mutfruit. Like most alcoholic beverages, it raises Strength and Charisma, but lowers Intelligence. Jake Juice Despite being a rare version of Scotch, it has exactly the same effects and value as Scotch. Moonshine Moonshine is an high-ethanol alcoholic beverage which has a more pronounced effect on the user's personality than other types, giving a greater boost to Charisma. Like other alcohol, it raises Strength but lowers Intelligence for the duration of its effects. Nuka-Cola Dark Nukashine A high-proof distilled spirit mixed with Nuka-Cola Quantum and nuclear waste. Roentgen rum A "glow in the dark" type of rum, named after Wilhelm Roentgen, which results in various changes in Perception. Rot gut A very strong, potentially toxic liquor found around the west coast. Rum A spirit produced by fermenting sugarcane byproducts, like molasses or sugarcane juice, used in a variety of cocktails, like Long Island Iced TeaKhan raider: "{138}{}{Hey, anyone remember what was in a Long Island Ice Tea?}" "{139}{}{Yeah, vodka, rum, tequila, triple sec, lime, and Nuka.}" (Bcgengrd.msg) and Rum & Nuka. Rum & Nuka Rum & Nuka is a simple cocktail of Nuka-Cola and rum. Scotch Scotch is a variant of whiskey that raises Strength and Charisma at the cost of lowering Intelligence. While bottles should have an orange-brownish color, they are actually translucent. Sierra Madre martini The Sierra Madre martini is a potent alcoholic beverage brewed by Dean Domino using toxins from the Cloud and pre-War junk food. Unusually for a form of alcohol, it does not have any immediate negative effects. Tequila W A synthetic non-alcoholic spirit designed to taste like tequila that is served in Vault City. Tequila W2 Another synthetic non-alcoholic tequila served in Vault City. Vodka Vodka is a distilled alcoholic beverage, made mostly from water and ethanol made from a fermented substance such as rye, wheat, potatoes or sugar beet molasses. It is also the world's most popular spirit beverage. Vodka-H A synthetic non-alcoholic liquor designed to taste like vodka. Wasteland tequila Wasteland tequila is an alcoholic drink which can be brewed using agave cactus. Like many other types of alcohol, it boosts Charisma and Strength whilst lowering Intelligence for the duration of its effects. It also gives added resistance to poison. Whiskey Whiskey is a type of distilled alcoholic beverage made from fermented grain mash. Drinking it increases Strength and Charisma while lowering Intelligence. The brands most commonly found in the wastes are Olde Royale and Uisce Beatha. Wine Wine is an alcoholic beverage made from the fermentation of grape juice. It is produced by fermenting crushed grapes using various types of yeast which consume the sugars found in the grapes and convert them into alcohol. There are several vintages available in the wasteland, including 2055 Chateau LafayetteMunitions access terminal: "{139}{}{Read Trade}" "{150}{}{This is Klinger from the 8063rd. We're in desperate need of part number 102-53B. I've got a case of Chateau Lafayette 2155 if you could expedite the order. Get back to me ASAP.}", the 2043 Chateau MontroseCapital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Food Riots Rile Feds, and the 2064 Atomic Claret.The Courier: "I'd like to buy some things." Sink Central Intelligence Unit: "Very good, sir. If I might suggest a table wine, the 64 Atomic Claret is a lovely little vintage." (Sink Central Intelligence Unit's dialogue) Mentioned-only Champagne A sparkling white wine produced from grapes grown in the Champagne region of France. The term is commonly used for any sparkling wine, regardless of the origin of the grapes.The Chosen One: "{261}{}{Can you tell me about Mr. Bishop?}" Leslie Anne Bishop: "{270}{}{My husband? That is simple. He is deceased. SUCH a tragedy. I'm still recovering from all the champagne I drunk when I heard.}" NCLABISH.MSG Chianti A wine produced in the Chianti region of Tuscany, Italy.The Chosen One: "{106}{}{I hear you have someone else's spleen.}" Wong Yi Tze: "{140}{}{Ahh, yes! Indeed. I will prepare it with fava beans and a nice chianti.}" (Fcdrwong.msg)Sierra Depot experiment log Maddog 30/30 A low end fortified wine, likely 30% alcohol by volume in 30 ounce containers.The Chosen One: "{120}{}{What's on tap?}" Lydia: "{145}{}{We have synthetic beers and liquor...vodka-H, tequila derivatives W and W2. Oh, and water. And brahmin milk. Beer or liquor is ten bucks, water or milk's three bucks.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{Uh, do you have any real alcohol?}" Lydia: "{226}{}{Why? You looking for something with some more kick than these synthetic drinks?}" The Chosen One: "{227}{}{Perhaps. Drinking synthetic alcohol can't really compare to the real thing.}" Lydia: "{230}{}{That's for sure. I used to have a... well, I used to know this merchant who had a bottle of Maddog 30/30. Bitter stuff...couldn't feel my tongue afterwards, but it was refreshingly different.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{What happened to this "merchant's" stash?}" Lydia: "{234}{}{It got drunk. Or so I heard. There were a few other "friends" here in Vault City who helped this merchant friend drink the stash. They were willing to pay a good price to have the real stuff for a change.}" The Chosen One: "{235}{}{I'll bet. You know, I could probably get some more of the real stuff, easy. I've been travelling the wastes a lot, and getting a hold of alcohol is no big deal.}" Lydia: "{238}{}{Is that so? Well, if you happened to be looking to relieve yourself of some real alcohol, then I could make it worth your while. If you could keep quiet about our deal. And get the contraband past the gate.}" The Chosen One: "{239}{}{How much real alcohol would you need?}" Lydia: "{240}{}{Say, a case of ten bottles of premium alcohol, and ten bottles of beer. And none of that radioactive stuff I hear comes out of Gecko. Just good old "booze," all right?}" The Chosen One: "{241}{}{I happen to have just that amount right here.}" Lydia: "{244}{}{Excellent! Here's something for you... that amount's double the price the cases are worth. And this transaction never happened, all right?}" The Chosen One: "{246}{}{Thanks. Pleasure doing business with you.}" (Vcdwnbar.msg) Marsala wine A fortified wine, dry or sweet, produced in the region surrounding the Italian city of Marsala in Sicily.Mom: "{351}{}{Mantis marsala.}" (DcMom.msg) Triple sec An orange flavored liqueur used in a variety of cocktails. See also * Alcohol addiction References Category:Consumables Category:Alcohol es:Alcohol zh:Alcohol